1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite substrates, piezoelectric devices, and methods for manufacturing composite substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known piezoelectric devices, such as sensors and surface acoustic wave devices, that include piezoelectric substrates. For example, PTL 1 discloses a surface acoustic wave device including a piezoelectric substrate having comb-shaped oscillating electrodes (IDT electrodes) formed thereon.